1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an optical detection apparatus and a method of compensating a detection error, and more particularly, to a scan-type optical detection apparatus and a method of compensating a detection error.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reliance on point-of-care (POC) blood analysis devices using disposable cartridges has been increasing in the medical field, and research and development of small-sized POC blood analysis devices enabling quick and accurate blood tests have been performed. For instance, in a lab-on-a-chip based blood analyzer for field tests, miniaturization, weight reduction, and support of simultaneous inspection of multiple items are important factors. Accordingly, a lab-on-a-chip (LOC) specimen cartridge needs to have a plurality of detection chambers, and support of multiple wavelengths detection and a scan function are needed for an optical detection device which is used to perform measurements in the LOC specimen cartridge.
A related art optical detection device includes a light source unit for scanning a specimen cartridge, and an optical detector for detecting light rays emitted to a detection chamber. In the light source unit, main wavelength light sources having different wavelengths may be arranged, and a sub-wavelength light source is used for correcting an error due to the characteristics of a sample, foreign bodies, and bubbles of the detection chamber. For example, the light source unit of the related art optical detection device includes two main wavelength light sources and one sub-wavelength light source that are arranged on the vertex positions of a triangle, respectively. However, there is a limitation in correcting a measuring error because areas to which light rays are emitted from these light sources vary.